


Kirby Gijinka Art

by Otaku553



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Gijinka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku553/pseuds/Otaku553
Summary: A few of my art and sketches for Kirby gijinkas, because why not? I make far too many of them. I hope you like them!Note: Lots of favoritism for Kirby and Meta Knight, because they're just easiest to draw





	1. Meta Knight Colored Sketch Dump




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kirbs

**Author's Note:**

> So you've probably read the description already if you've come here, and I hope you enjoy? Comment if you have any opinions or tips please! Always open to some criticism! :)


End file.
